


Summerhall

by Sleepy_moon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Castles, Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, King Jon Snow, Queen Daenerys, Targling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: Jon has spent years overseeing the restoration of Summerhall, and now he can finally show his Queen.





	Summerhall

**Author's Note:**

> Very little plot here, I just wanted to write about Summerhall and Jon and Dany's new family
> 
> Unbeta'd so there will probably be mistakes, hopefully they aren't too bad

 

**The Queen of Westeros**

 

Queen Daenerys Targaryen rode in her carriage as the royal party made their procession through the Stormlands towards the Dornish marches. Inside with her, were their two youngest. Princess Alysanne and Prince Aemon, non-identical twins aged just two.

 

Their older children rode outside with their father. Prince Daeron was their heir and eldest, was 10 years old. He had lovely silver hair like his mother, with storm grey eyes from his father. Daeron was a kind and lovely boy, always eager to learn and help and she never had much trouble with him.

 

Next came Princess Lyanna, a girl of 8. She had long flowing raven hair with lovely lilac eyes. Lya was much more adventurous than her brother, and even at her young age, she had shown a great talent and love for riding. For her 5th nameday, Jon had gotten her a pony named Silver and the two had been nearly inseparable since.

 

“Mama, where we?” Alysanne asked from her seat in the carriage. Dany smiled at her daughter before answering

 

“We are going to Summerhall sweetling. Papa has a surprise for us,” she told her. “Are you excited to see Summerhall?”

 

Alys smiled before shaking her head

  
“I don’t know mama,” she answered, and Dany laughed

 

“You don’t know?” she repeated and Alys smiled before going picking up her stuffed wolf and cuddling it close to her chest. Ever since she had been born, she had been told that Alysanne looked exactly like her. Dany supposed that would be true, after all Alys had straight platinum hair with deep indigo eyes. Alysanne wore a sky blue dress with a black ribbon through her hair.

 

In contrast was her brother, Aemon, named after the maester at castle black. Aemon looked exactly like his father. Curly raven hair with storm grey eyes. She balanced him in her lap as he slept lightly. He was a little quieter than his sister, but Dany loved them all the same.

 

“Your grace, are you excited to see Summerhall?” Missandei asked and Daenerys nodded at her friend

 

“Yes, I haven’t been here in years. Jon had shown me the plans years ago and I added my own input, but around 2 years ago, he forbade me from coming until it was all finished,” Dany said lightly as she gently stroked Aemon’s hair.

 

“Why is that?” Missandei asked

 

“He said he wanted it to be a surprise for me,” Dany said with a shrug. She did not mind as much, whenever she needed a break from Kings Landing, Dragonstone was only a short trip away. It was the castle she was born in, and it was a place that was special to her. She loved the peace and tranquillity the island provided, being able to walk the cliffs and through Aegon’s garden was a relaxing experience for her, and something she cherished greatly.

 

“That is very sweet of him,” Missandei commented as she smiled. Dany returned her smile before turning to look out of the window herself. Summerhall was located in the Southernmost part of the Stormlands, close to the foothills of the red mountains of Dorne. After the Great war was won, Jon had set aside some money to work to restore this castle and after 10 years, it had finally been finished. She had heard that he had worked with designers from all over Essos in order to restore this castle and she was excited to see it

 

They had been journeying south from Kings Landing for over a week now, leaving their hand to handle the city whilst they were gone. They planned to stay here for a few months during the summer, before returning to Kings Landing once again.

 

There was a knock on her window and she saw Jon smiling down at her. The carriage pulled to a halt and then she swung open the door

 

“We’re here,” he said with a smile. “I’d thought you’d like to ride in with the twins,”

 

“Thank you,” Dany answered eagerly. “It’ll be fun to get out of this carriage and stretch my legs again,”

 

Jon helped her out of the carriage and onto her own mare, before handing a still sleeping Aemon to her.

 

“He can really sleep through anything can’t he,” Jon chuckled as Dany adjusted him.

 

“He’s just like his father in that regard,” she teased. Of the pair of them, she was the lighter sleeper. She was always on guard in case any of her children needed her. Even when she was ruling, she always made time for her little ones.

 

“Come on Alys,” Jon said as he held open his arms for his daughter who was being held by Missandei. Alysanne eagerly climbed into his lap and then grabbed hold of one of the reigns, eager to lead the way.

 

“Where are Daeron and Lyanna?” Dany asked as she looked around.

 

“Racing I imagine,” Jon said lightly, Dany gave him a look and he only shrugged.

 

“You know what they’re like. Lyanna loves to ride and race. I also sent Ghost and Brienne with them. They’ll be fine,” he reassured her. As if to prove his point, she heard the thundering of hooves to her left and then her children came riding towards them with the sound of their laughter in the air

 

“Careful now,” Dany cautioned as they raced towards them.

 

“Hello mother,” Daeron said

 

“Mama! We saw Summerhall!” Lyanna exclaimed in breathless excitement.

  
“Really? What did it look like?” Dany asked and Lyanna blushed before looking to her father.

 

“Papa said we have to keep it secret,” she said as she shook her head. Dany smiled and shrugged, at least she listened to Jon

 

“Well, it’s not much further on ahead, it’s just beyond the crest of this hill,” Jon told them all as he nudged his horse forward. Dany quickly nudged her own horse forward to fall into stride with her husband, Daeron rode to her right with Lyanna to Jon’s left. Behind them were Ser Jorah and Lady Brienne, just two of the Knight’s of their Kingsguard.

 

They wore elaborate white plate armour. Brienne’s armour was adorned blue sapphires, that sparkled in the sunlight. Carved into the centre of her breastplate was the three headed dragon of house Targaryen, and each eye of the dragon was adorned with yet more sapphires. Her white cloak fluttered behind her

 

Ser Jorah’s armour was much the same, only instead of sapphires, his jewel was polished onyx, a darker gemstone.

 

Dany turned to focus on what was going on around her. Alysanne was happily chatting away to her father in her own little language whilst Jon listened quietly.

 

“What do you think of Summerhall Daeron?” Dany asked as they slowly rode towards the crest of the hill. “Did you enjoy helping to make it?”

 

“I didn’t really help,” Daeron answered honestly. “It was the men who did all the hard work, I just followed father around,”

 

Dany smiled at his modesty. “Well, did you like it?”

 

Daeron paused for a moment before nodding his head. “Aye. I think it will please you,”

 

“What can you tell me about Summerhall?” she asked, keen to test his knowledge. She watched as Daeron scrunched up his face a little before he answered.

 

“The original summerhall was built during the reign of King Daeron II. It was a summer castle, frequently used by him during his youth. This tradition continued for several years until the tragedy of summerhall, in 259AC,” he recited after a few moments.

 

“Well done Daeron,” she said proudly and her son smiled as they finally reached the crest of the hill.

 

“Mama we’re here!” Lyanna shouted and Dany smiled before opening her eyes in amazement. Below them was Summerhall.

 

There was a heavy set of woodland to the North of the castle, with the backdrop of the Dornish mountains to the south, yet to the west lay a beautiful lake, and Dany could almost imagine how beautiful it the land would look as the sun set and bask it in it’s orange glow.

 

She could see that the castle itself had 4 towers that surrounded a large central keep. The royal standard could be seen fluttering proudly in the wind from atop the highest tower. Two domes loomed in the sky and Dany could see the spires on top of them. She could see a glasshouse where there were surely plants already growing. She saw separate outhouses and other buildings as well as several walkways that connected it all together.

 

“Mama?” a sleepy voice asked and she looked down to see Aemon had finally awoken. He looked around uncertainly before settling into her side again.

 

“Yes little one,” she said as pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his forehead. She nudged her horse forward again as they rode the rest of the way into Summerhall. Aemon was quiet in her lap and that gave her more time to take in the scenery

 

“It is beautiful setting,” Dany commented as they rode. “There is a lake for people to swim in. There is plenty of grass and fields for the children to play in. There is land to hunt in as well,”

 

“Aye, it is,” Jon agreed. “The ruins of the old castle actually lay on the other side of the lake. It was where Father was born. I would like to leave it untouched,”

 

Dany nodded her head briefly. She had heard the story, on the day of the tragedy, her brother had been born, almost at the same time the castle had been burning down around them.

 

“However I have made some changes. The original summerhall was not really much of a castle, it didn’t have much in the way of walls or defences. This time around we have dug a moat that surrounds the outer wall of the castle. The walls themselves are thick, not as thick as the Red Keep or Dragonstone, but thick enough to keep a modest host at bay for a while. The walls are relatively high, with watchtowers spread evenly around them. There are 2 gates, the North and South gate, each thick and reinforced. With murder holes to ward off any potential attackers,”

 

“Papa what’s a murder hole?” Lyanna asked, ever curious. Dany watched with an amused face as Jon searched for an answer that would satisfy an 8 year old girl

 

“It is something that we use to help defend the castle,” he said after a moment. Lyanna considered this for a moment before she shrugged to herself.

 

“Anyway, I will share more of those details with you later if you wish,” Jon said with a relieved sigh. They were approaching the main entrance and Dany gasped at what she saw

 

The two round domed structures flanked the main gates, on the left, the banner and sigil of house Targaryen, on the right, the banner of sigil of house Stark. On top of each dome was a spire, one was a dragon, one was a wolf, it was a lovely touch.

 

“I like the decorations,” she said as she pointed them out for her children. They quickly passed between the two domes and entered the tunnel that led them to the main courtyard.

 

In the middle of the main courtyard was a large fountain made of white marble. It was so big, that Dany was sure it could fit 10 or 15 people in it. The centrepiece of the fountain was a stone carving of a dragon. Water came out of it’s mouth and filled the fountain itself. 

 

Lyanna quickly dismounted her Silver, before running over to it.

 

“We should probably dismount here,” Jon said as he handed the reigns to a stableboy. Dany quickly did the same before letting Aemon down to walk around a little. Alys was quick to try and follow her sister but Aemon stayed close to Dany. At the last moment, Alysanne turned around and walked over to her twin, the two conversed in their little language before they both ran over towards Lyanna and the fountain.

 

“Jon be careful they don’t fall in, I would hate for them to get a chill,” Dany said in warning. Jon nodded before quickly heading over to hold onto their children. Dany looked around, it seemed that this courtyard had two more paths to it both on opposite sides of one another.

 

However in front of her, was the palace of Summerhall itself, and that’s where she headed next.

 

In front of the castle, white marble pillars supported the roof which hung over the main steps providing shade and in the middle of it all, were two large ebony doors, easily over 10 foot tall. Together they climbed the painted stone steps and entered Summerhall itself.

 

Dany gasped when she entered. The inside was almost as breath-taking as the outside.

 

The main antechamber had a high ceiling with an elaborate series of chandeliers and braziers providing light. The main staircase stood opposite her. The white marble steps contrasting nicely with the dark castle walls. To her left and right stood two identical high archways, with dragon carvings neatly crafted into the stone. 

 

“Jon, this is beautiful,” she said as she looked around. She saw that Jon was beaming at her.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Jon said proudly. The twins were running around in the main entrance whilst Daeron and Lyanna headed towards the stairs.

 

“The main living area is upstairs. If we go to the right, we head towards the great hall, but I want to go to the left, I have another surprise for you,” Jon said and Dany’s lips curled into a smile

 

“Very well, lead the way,” she said as she took hold of his hand. Jon began to lead her and thankfully their children followed. After a short while, they all ran off ahead to explore all the rooms along the hallway. Daenerys found these rooms were mostly solars and other sitting areas for their guests

 

“Mama look!” Lyanna shouted from the end of the hallway. All of her children had stopped and were staring at the wall.

 

“Mama!” Alys shouted as she pointed at the wall. Dany raised an eyebrow in curiosity until she finally saw what they were pointing at.

 

On the wall a large tapestry hung, it was one of her and Jon together, entitled ‘ _King Aegon VI and Queen Daenerys I’_

“Mama, Papa!” Aemon said as he pointed at the tapestry.

 

“When did you have this done?” she asked Jon

 

“Remember years ago when you had a family tapestry done? I asked for one to be done of the two of us. My idea is that when Daeron comes of age, he will have one done, and we will fill this hallway with tapestries of the Targaryen Kings and their Queens. Similar to house Darry,”

 

“That is a lovely idea,” Dany said as she leaned over to give him a kiss. “History is important, and I love how future generations will have this history of us,”

 

“That’s not all. Through those oak doors, is the library, it is currently in the process of being filled,” Jon said as he pointed to doors on the left. Then he pointed to the right towards another heavier set of doors.

 

“What’s through there?” she asked as she pointed and Jon could barely contain his smile. He didn’t answer, instead, he went over to the doors and pushed them open.

 

“This is your garden,” he said sweetly.

 

“My garden?” Daenerys asked in confusion as she looked around. The garden was beautiful, it had tall dark trees lining the perimeter with neatly trimmed hedges within. She saw rose bushes which gave the garden colour. Wonderful shades of red, orange and yellow filled her vision and the air had a pleasant piney scent.

 

“Yes, this is garden will be known as Daenerys's Garden,” Jon told her as she smiled sweetly at him. “I know you love the garden at Dragonstone and so I decided to build one here. We have cherry trees and lemon trees. Cranberries and strawberries grow here and in the middle, a marble pool with little fishes in it,”

 

“Jon you are so sweet,” Dany said as she leaned up to kiss him. She was so lucky to have him, her kind and loving husband.

 

They were interrupted by a polite cough from behind and she turned to see Brienne was trying to get their attention.

  
“The children have started to run off into the gardens your graces,” she told them and Dany turned to see that she was right.

 

“Sweetlings, come to mama,” she called but unfortunately they were too eager to explore this new and exciting place

 

“I’ll get them,” Daeron said as he headed off into the garden and Dany smiled.

 

“We have such wonderful children,” she commented. “Daeron is kind and Lya is ever so helpful with her younger siblings,”

 

“Aye, we couldn’t have asked for much more,” Jon said as he held her close. Within a few moments, her children had all been rounded up again and they headed back inside the castle.

 

“Any more surprises?” she asked and Jon shook his head

  
“Not really, I’m all out of surprises. I’ll just show you the living areas now and then we can eat,”

 

The living areas were just as spacious and lovely as the rest of the castle. They had a private area with tapestries adorning the walls and soft chairs and cushions to sit on. Jon had even set aside a room for her to hold her women’s courts. This was a special event she always held on her travels where she allowed the local women to voice their concerns and fears, so she could see how she could help them. As a result of these sessions, both she and Jon had agreed to pass some laws that would help the women of Westeros.

 

After passing through the living areas, it was time to eat, and thankfully a welcoming feast had already been set out for them in their dining hall. As both Alysanne and Aemon were two years old, Dany had been allowing them more independence when they ate. All she did was slice up their sausages and the pair of them were able to feed themselves. 

 

“Let’s let them loose in the garden for a little while,” Jon said as they finished their meal

 

“I agree, it’ll give them a chance to burn off some energy,” she said as she watched the twins play with Ghost. The Direwolf would take turns carrying them around the room much to their amusement. Then both Lyanna and Daeron started to make funny faces which caused the twins to burst into fits of laughter.

 

“Alright everyone, you can all go outside and play,” Dany said as she clapped her hands together. She watched with an amused grin as Daeron and Lyanna picked up their younger siblings and carried them out of the room.

 

“You too Ghost, make sure they don’t get into too much trouble,” Jon said to his wolf who silently trotted along after them. Finally the room was clear and Dany turned to her husband

 

“Thank you for this, this is a wonderful place you’ve built,” she said as she crossed over to sit in his lap. She rested her head against his cheek as Jon wrapped an arm loosely around her waist.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” he said quietly. “One day it will be Lya’s castle,”

 

“Lyanna Targaryen, the Princess of Summerhall,” Dany said softly. “I like it, although you’ll have to find castles for Alysanne and Aemon now, we wouldn’t want them to fell left out,”

 

Jon chuckled at that before kissing her cheek

 

“I have something else to show you,” he said quietly, and Dany turned to look at him.

 

“Oh, and what is that?”

 

“The Lord’s chambers,” he said huskily, and Dany smiled as she felt anticipation beginning to build low in her stomach.

 

“Are you going to show me all the furniture and tapestries you acquired,” she asked innocently

 

“No, I’m going to take you to bed and I’m going to make love to my Queen,” he said and Dany smiled as she gave him a deep kiss. She squealed in excitement, as he lifted her up and then carried her through the halls and off to bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think


End file.
